


R「是你的雅马哈2 ‘白颈’」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 「泥」「塑」「慎」「入」⚠️高雷预警！！！Tiao蛋/Dirty Talk/不做人车手啵 x 白富美又骚又表又纯又嗲大学生赞
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 28





	R「是你的雅马哈2 ‘白颈’」

**Author's Note:**

> 「泥」「塑」「慎」「入」⚠️高雷预警！！！  
> Tiao蛋/Dirty Talk/不做人
> 
> 车手啵 x 白富美又骚又表又纯又嗲大学生赞

肖赞的哥哥小凡是个美食主播。

这天傍晚，王一博作为车队最大的颜值担当，刚从活动现场回到家。站了两个小时饭都没吃，此时衣服都来不及换，正一个人在公寓里凄凄惨惨的煮幸拉面。

肖赞刚刚结束一个作业，本来是很美好的周五，结果她家居然要她出席一个什么该死的公司年会。  
啧，无语。

肖赞是下午五点多去的，王一博刚从外面回到家时看了眼时间，七点。现在已经七点半了，他却觉得时间过去了好久。

手机嗡的震动了一下，“你喜欢的主播开播啦！”。他边把面捞出边看了一眼，是小凡哥的直播，肖赞上次让他关注的。

坚果闻到幸拉面的味道，跟在他身后喵喵叫。他坐下开始嗦面，随手点进直播看了看。

“Hello大家好呀～今天是公司年会，我抽空上来播一会儿，只能用手机啦大家体谅一下哟！”

“来来来赞赞，赞赞跟我的粉丝打个招呼！”

“大家好～”   
王一博一抬头，看到了他软乎乎的小女朋友出现在了直播间里。

“赞赞是我妹妹啦，我哪找得到这么好看的女朋友！大家不要误会哈。”

“赞赞很害羞的，就不给你们看啦！”

虽然肖赞只是出现了短暂的一会儿，但是他还是看的很清楚。

肖赞穿了一件白色的西装外套，娇滴滴的脸蛋多了一股成熟的风情，像个刚刚成年的小狐狸精，虽然媚，但是骨子里还依旧纯洁。

西装里的衬衣偏偏领子开的极低，而且坏就坏在她的脖子上还系了一条黑色的系带，跟包裹着她的大腿的裤子颜色相呼应。王一博看了只想把她抵在墙上，拽着这根带子，让她白嫩的脖子高扬起来，从后面干她。

他想着想着又不争气的硬了。快速吃完了面，看了眼先前肖赞发给他的地址，整理了一下自己的西装就出门了。

啧，领子那么低勾引谁呢。

坚果只看到那臭男人刚回家又走，结果很快忘了什么东西似得又折回，拿了一个神神秘秘的粉色小球便出发了。

———————

王一博进入会场十分之顺利，公司人多，而他又西装革履，气度不凡，根本没有人拦他。

此时台上正在表演节目，他缓缓穿梭在人群中，随手拿了一杯饮料，装模作样的开始寻找小女朋友。

很快他就看到了，肖赞跟她的哥哥冰云站在一起，她哥哥似乎正在给她介绍什么人。

他只觉得那个男人的视线若有若无的落在了赞赞挺立的胸部，不怀好意。

他还没来得及发作，那个男人便和冰云离开了。他立马走过去拦住了她。

“肖小姐。”

肖赞眼睛一下子瞪的大大的，拿着香槟懵了一下，立马低声问他，“你怎么来啦。”

王一博笑笑，拿起酒杯碰了一下她的香槟，侧身说道：“最北边的女厕所，我等你。”

说完也不管小兔子急的跳脚，心情颇好的离开了。

———————

“呜呜别在这里，别在这里...别拉坏了呀，一会儿怎么出去…啊！” 

肖赞整个上半身都搭在洗手台上，背后的狗崽崽有些粗鲁的把她的黑裤子往下拉。

“不快点脱下来，一会儿湿透了怎么办？”他手上动作不停，飞快地脱下了肖赞的裤子。

“别在这里，会有人的...呜..”肖赞心里又害怕又觉得刺激，身体都变得比平常更为敏感。

她看着镜子里的自己，脸颊泛红，眼神湿漉漉的，巨大的奶子堪堪被衬衣包裹着，隐约能瞧见幽深的事业线。

王一博把她的裤子脱了以后就把她转了过来，让她滚圆的屁股贴着洗手池的边缘。她被冰凉的触感惊的叫了两声。

“领子那么低，你想勾引谁呢？”他一手往下探去，摸到了湿漉漉的一股春水。

“小骚货，还没碰你就这么湿。”

“没有，没有勾引谁，呜呜…”

肖赞见他隐隐有要生气的样子，连忙娇滴滴的撒娇认错。

“赞赞只勾引老公，老公不要在这里，等回去再做好不好？赞赞害怕…” 说着，她主动凑上去亲吻王一博的下巴，亲着亲着到了脖子，她看到王一博勾人的喉结，小舌头鬼使神差地凑上去舔了一下。

“妈的，骚逼你舔哪儿呢？”

王一博凑上去狠狠的吻她，吻的肖赞呜呜地求饶，轻推着他的胸膛。

突然，王一博松开了她，随即她就感觉到一个异物进入了她的花穴。

“唔老公！老公不要，快拿出去。”

她手猛然攥紧了王一博的西装外套，下身被跳蛋进入的异物感让她很不适应。她从来没有用过这些。

“乖，老公在这里不操你，你乖乖含住了，含到结束，不准自己拿出来，知道了吗？”王一博把粉嫩的跳蛋彻底推进了花穴，然后拿出手机，当着肖赞的面打开了最小档。  
“啊！！嗯嗯嗯…不要，不要，会被发现的...嗯……”

“赞赞的裤子是黑色的，不会被发现的，只要宝宝不发骚就没事，乖。” 王一博轻轻地帮她穿上裤子，把她脸上一点泪花亲掉，哄着她。

肖赞此时几乎无法思考，下身微微抖动的小玩具一直在磨着她的花穴。虽然震动的频率不高，但是她敏感的身体还是被玩的软如一滩水。

“王一博！呜呜呜不要...老公我要回家...呜呜呜”

王一博看了看表，现在已经快九点。晚上九点半这个年会就应当结束，于是他拍了拍肖赞的屁股，说道：“宝宝乖，含半个小时就可以回家了。”

说罢，他又亲了亲肖赞，让她一会儿再从厕所离开。“老公就在不远处看着你，要是敢偷偷拿出来，我就在这里干死你。”

“勾引男人就是不乖，老公好好教育你。”

—————

肖赞忐忑不安的重回了宴会厅。

她想做的第一件事便是找个地方坐下，捱过这半个小时。

谁知她刚走出去没两步，刚刚跟冰云哥哥说话的那个男人就走了过来。

“肖小姐。”那人衣冠楚楚，但脸上端着颇为油腻的微笑，目光还时不时往肖赞的衣襟看去。

经过王一博刚才的警告，她已然看出了这个人的心思，正准备离开，身体里的玩具却突然增大了频率！

“啊...！”在男人眼里，她突然面色显得略微痛苦的略微弯腰，那男人看了就欲伸出手去搂她。

结果手还没碰到他，女孩就被半路出现的小凡哥劫走了。

“赞赞不太舒服，抱歉失陪。”

不远处其实已经快步走近的王一博在心里默默的给二舅子点了一个赞，回头就给他直播间刷礼物去。

肖赞感觉到小穴里的跳蛋好像突然减轻了震动的频率，里头已经被搅得湿软，被王一博调教多日的身体此时只渴望一根更大的东西，把她狠狠贯穿。

小凡把她送到了一旁的休息区，关切了问道：“赞赞你没事吧？”

“没，没事，就是那个啥来了，有点肚子疼...” 她表面维持着略微僵硬的笑容，随口扯了一个理由。小凡神经大条，拍了拍她的脑袋，让她好好坐着休息便离开了。

她在心里松了一口气，目光涣散的在会场里搜寻王一博的身影。

突然，她闻到了一股淡淡的，熟悉的香水味，王一博就这么堂而皇之的在她旁边不远坐下了。

她悄悄的看了一眼王一博，还没来得及说什么，就看到会场的灯全部灭了，唯有舞台上亮起了灯光。

而此时，王一博趁着昏暗坐到了她的身边。

“宝宝怎么样，被玩的舒服吗？”他一坐下来就不安分，大手游走在赞赞的腰肢，而后转移到了大腿。

“嗯别...”赞赞被那小玩具玩弄的十分空虚，此时王一博的手这么随便摸了一下，顿时就引起了她的渴望。

她歪过头娇滴滴的凑到王一博耳畔说话：“老公，赞赞想吃鸡巴了。”

王一博手一紧，捏住了她的大腿，顿时呼吸都乱了。偏偏肖赞还像个懵懵懂懂的少女，在他耳边哼哼唧唧的撒娇。

“老公，老公…”

“闭嘴！”

王一博磨了一下后槽牙，再也忍不住，拉起肖赞的手腕就往外走。

———————

王一博抱着肖赞飞快的走进卧室，把她往床上一放就开始脱她的衣服。肖赞早就被先前的跳蛋折磨的饥渴，这时候无比乖顺的配合着他。他把她全身脱的一干二净，唯留了颈间那根黑色的系带。

他低头看了眼肖赞早已被玩弄的发红的小穴，亲了两下，亲的肖赞的身体微微颤抖。

“宝贝，自己把蛋蛋拿出来。”

肖赞听的红了脸，但是自己确实也很想把它拿出来，于是她微微起身，伸手往自己的下身探去。

啵的一声，跳蛋出来了。  
之前被玩具堵住的一小股春水立刻涌出，王一博立马低下头去吸。

”啊啊啊！！不要，不要老公…那里脏“ 赞赞一下子被吸的爽上了天，双腿夹住王一博的脖子啊啊直叫。

王一博抬起头又去跟她接吻：“宝宝也尝尝自己的味道。” 肖赞觉得羞，但是嘴巴还是乖乖张开，任由王一博的舌头在她的唇齿间大力的搅弄。这一吻结束的时候，他们唇齿间拉出了一根长长的银丝。

王一博从床头拿出一个套子套上，俯身末入到底。

“啊！！！” 肖赞空虚已久的花穴得到满足，不由得发出了一声呻吟。

王一博面对着她，按住她腰肢的两侧开始快速的插干，肖赞刚被干了两下便即将到达高潮。

他感觉到了肖赞即将到了，却突然停下来，只慢慢的，又一下没一下的轻插着肖赞。

“一博，老公，快点呀…”

“知道自己今天错哪儿了吗？” 他就是不肯满足她，非要慢慢的磨着。

“呜呜，赞赞，赞赞不应该领子这么低…” 她急的嘤嘤的喘着，下身不安分的扭动着。

“还有呢？” 

“不，不应该跟别的男生说那么多话。” 肖赞知道王一博醋坛子打翻了，乖乖的认错，白嫩的胸脯剧烈起伏着，她撑起上半身，小手摸上了王一博整齐结实的腹肌，指尖流连打转，画起了圈。

“别发骚。以后还敢么？” 王一博捏住了她滚圆的胸脯，装作生气的威胁着。

“不，不敢了…呜呜呜老公…好老公快给赞赞吧…” 她心里明白男人大概已经消了气，于是再接再厉，脚踝勾住了王一博的公狗腰，娇滴滴的撒娇。

“操死你，把你绑在家里，天天给我操，给我生一堆孩子，看你还出不出去发骚！” 王一博看她这个恃宠而骄又骚里骚气的样子，挺胯给了她狠狠的一记，直接把她送上了高潮。

“啊…！！” 

肖赞倒回床上躺着，爽的飘飘欲仙。王一博火热的性器一直在狠狠的顶弄她。一下一下，好像连上面青筋都被她的小穴紧紧吸住，每一次抽出都带出一点里面粉红的嫩肉，小穴吸附着王一博巨大的性器，不舍得放他离去一般。

王一博没有就这个体位干她很久，肖赞达到了高潮没多久，他便把她整个人反转了过来，命令她面对床头。

肖赞乖乖的背对着他趴下，滚圆的屁股高高的翘起，王一博看了看那条他盯上很久的黑色系带，拽住了系带的末端。

“嗯…” 肖赞一下子就反应过来他的意图，脖子上略微有些紧，不是很舒服，但是她却因此更加兴奋，内心渴望着被更加粗鲁的对待，恨不得王一博像拉着一条缰绳一般，在她身上驰骋。

王一博就拽住她的颈带的姿势狠狠的从后贯入。这是个进的很深的体位，肖赞刚刚高潮过的身体被深深插入，爽的她嘴里不停的叫喊。他疯狂的插干，好像比刚才还要猛烈，看着那根黑色的系带被他掌握在手中，只觉得刺激的他下身更硬了一点。

“宝贝，是不是老公的小母狗？嗯？” 说着，王一博另一只手狠狠的拍在了肖赞的屁股上，白色的屁股上顿时泛红，每打一次就微微荡漾一下。

“嗯…啊！！是，是老公的小母狗，老公，老公好棒…好大…啊！！” 肖赞被干的昏头昏脑，平常的羞耻心荡然无存，王一博问什么她就接着什么答，恨不得真的成为他胯下的母狗。

“骚货，整天发骚，干死你” 王一博听了她的话愈发兴奋，不管不顾的开始狠冲，肖赞觉得自己好像又要高潮了。

“要，要到了，不行了…啊啊啊啊！” 肖赞的脖子扬的更高，乌黑的头发被她甩在脑后，小穴疯狂的收缩达到了高潮，吸的王一博马眼流出了液体。

“射给你，小骚货，全射给你” 王一博眼眶通红，最后狠狠的挺了一下腰，在肖赞啊啊的呻吟中全数射在了套里。

———————

事后肖赞累的睡着了，王一博抱着她去洗澡。等他自己洗完，躺进温暖的床上搂住软软香香的美人的时候，她听见她迷迷糊糊的说：“老公，我们下次不要带套了好不好呀？”

他亲亲这个快要昏睡过去的小宝贝，说道：“可是我的宝宝还没准备好做妈妈怎么办呢。”

肖赞居然还存留着一点意识没有彻底睡着，进入梦乡前，她嘀咕了一句：“我愿意的。”

王一博心口一暖，他搂紧了肖赞，闭上了眼睛，轻声说：“晚安肖战——我爱你。”

———————

每一个最好的赞赞都有一个最好的啵啵！


End file.
